


you make me wanna show you (where that thing goes)

by s_coups



Series: 30+ mg [1]
Category: Block B
Genre: Edging, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Overstimulation, this is completely self indulgent lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_coups/pseuds/s_coups
Summary: hyuk won't stop distracting jiho. jiho is tired of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> honestly blame jinny for this but also blame me bc i wanted to see desperate hyuk being edged by jiho. also im going to make jihyuk relevant because i think this is the first fic i've seen of them

The studio is considered a sacred place, in Jiho's opinion- a place where he could shut out the world, push all his other problems aside, focus on the one thing that had gotten him where he was today and helped him through his roughest times. Unfortunately, Hyuk did not feel the same way, and the sanctity of Jiho's personal studio was almost always shattered by the other man crashing his way in, chattering away and bothering Jiho until he gave him the entirety of his attention.

At the moment, it was nearing two am. Jiho had been in the studio almost four hours, and Hyuk, almost one. Which means Jiho had only gotten three hours of work done, because the second the younger stepped over the threshold his presence alone was distraction enough for Jiho to forget completely the beat he had been cultivating all day, or the lyrics he had penned this morning. He knows Hyuk just wants attention, and he knows he means the best, but he finds it to be his nuisance when his boyfriend just sits on his studio couch and whines while he's trying to work.

"We haven't fucked in three days," Hyuk complains. He's sitting upside down on the couch, his head hanging off the edge and his legs thrown over the back. He's wearing those stupid loose sweats that show the outline of his dick and a t-shirt that Jiho is 99% sure is. The elder knows he wore this outfit to rile him up, and it frustrates him more. "C'mon, hyung."

"Just five more minutes," Jiho lies through gritted teeth. He's been editing the same three seconds on loop for the past twenty minutes solely because Hyuk wouldn't let him concentrate long enough to move on.

Hyuk lets out a noise akin to a petulant child. "You said that half an hour ago. You can work on that in the morning."

Jiho balls his hands up into fists on the desk. _Deep breaths, Jiho,_ he thinks to himself. _Just like Taeil hyung taught you. One, two, three, four-_

"Let me at least blow you while you work or something."

_five, six, seven, eight-_

"You're no fun, hyung."

Fuck it. Jiho swivels around in his chair, biting the inside of his cheek to keep the venom from his voice as he snaps, "Come here."

Hyuk grins, a dopey look considering he's still upside down. He heaves himself right-side up so he can scramble off the couch and into Jiho's lap. He slides his legs between the holes under the arms of the chair on either side of Jiho's hips, but when he tries to move close enough to kiss him Jiho swivels back around, keeping a hand pressed against the younger's chest so his back is pressed against the desk and he's trapped in place.

Hyuk pouts at him, opens his mouth to say something, but Jiho moves his hand down then to rub his bulge over his sweats and all that comes out is a gasp.

"Is this what you want?" Jiho asks, slowly, and Hyuk nods. Jiho slides his hand down the waistband of the younger's sweats, pushing them down so they're hooked on his hips and he can pull his cock out and wrap his hand around it. Hyuk's eyes glaze over, lips parted as he breathes heavily.

"Will you leave me alone if I make you come?" Jiho asks, and Hyuk nods again, quicker this time. Jiho clicks his tongue. "Lean back for me, baby."

Hyuk complies resting his elbows on the desk behind him so he can lean back slightly, his back arching and his hips rising just a few inches higher. Jiho strokes him slowly, reveling in the way Hyuk keeps his eyes on Jiho's hand, subconsciously licking his lips as he watches the older boy jerk him off. Jiho picks up his pace a bit, twisting his hand just the way he knows Hyuk likes it, watches the way the younger tilts his head back and bares his neck as he moans. Jiho only has to lean forward a bit to attach his lips to the pale skin there, Hyuk's voice pitching an octave higher when Jiho sucks a dark purple hickey on it. He trails the marks all along his neck, a faux collar of hickeys in his wake, until Hyuk is full out panting, eyes blown out and precome dribbling down his cock and smearing on Jiho's fingers.

"Close, baby?" Jiho murmurs as he sucks one final hickey just beneath the younger's ear, and Hyuk just moans in response.

"Close, hyung," Hyuk breathes out. He circles his hips, fucking up into Jiho's hand. When Jiho feels his dick twitch, his balls tightening and his moan about to cut off, he wraps his fingers around the base of Hyuk's cock, effectively cutting him off.

Hyuk lets out a choked noise, body shuddering from his near orgasm. It takes him a few seconds to realize what happened, raising his head and looking at Jiho with confusion.

Jiho smirks at him. "How long did you distract me for? An hour?" He punctuates his sentence with another stroke, despite still holding the base, and Hyuk lurches forward, face flushed.

"Hyung," Hyuk whines, and he seems to realize what's happening. "Hyung, please don't, it hurts when-"

Jiho strokes him again, cutting him off once more so the younger only gets out a gasp. He leans forward more, lifting his elbows off the desk so he can grab onto Jiho's wrists. Jiho takes both his hands away to slap Hyuk's hands away, and he looks ready to cry.

"Hyung, this isn't fair," Hyuk mumbles, looking down at his hands just resting in his own lap. Jiho reaches up to push his hair behind his ear, smiling at him.

"It's not fair that you've been bothering me when you know I'm trying to work," Jiho replies cooly, and Hyuk tries to glare at him, but his face is still flushed and his eyes are still glassy. After a few seconds stare off, Jiho takes pity on him and reaches down to lightly grip his cock again. Hyuk exhales slowly, glare melting away and a content look replacing it. He puts his arms around Jiho's neck and leans in to kiss him- Jiho meets him halfway. He's never not in the mood to kiss.

Hyuk gets closer faster this time, panting into Jiho's mouth, skin sticky with sweat as he fucks up into Jiho's hand, ass bouncing just the smallest amount against the elder's lap. His breath stutters when he's about to come, fingers curling tightly into the hair at the nape of Jiho's neck, and that's when Jiho pulls his hand away completely.

"No!" Hyuk wails, and his hips are still stuttering up, fucking into empty air. "Hyung, no, please, I was so close, please-"

Jiho shushes him, cupping his face in his hands to pull him back in for a kiss. Hyuk whimpers into it, his hips rolling, still trying to chase the orgasm he just missed. The elder waits until he settles down

"Last time, I swear," Jiho says, pulling back, and _fuck_ , if Hyuk didn't look absolutely wrecked, eyes blown out and wet, lips bitten and swollen and skin flushed bright red. Jiho pushes the hair out of his face, cooing at him as he takes his dick in his hand once more. Hyuk immediately thrusts into it, groaning, head tilting back again to expose his neck and the fresh marks Jiho had left. Jiho licks at his chin to fulfill a sudden urge to taste the younger's skin, and Hyuk moans, the sound vibrating deep in his chest. Jiho waits until Hyuk is just fucking his hand, Jiho not moving it at all, before he slides it down and grips the base of his cock tightly.

A dry orgasm rips through Hyuk, chest heaving as he sobs so loudly Jiho is glad his studio is soundproof. He jerks his hips up violently, but Jiho keeps him in place with a hand on his waist, and when Hyuk finally raises his head he's crying fully, gasping.

"Hyung," He begs. "Hyung, you lied, you said that was the last time, it hurts, hyung, you can't do this to me, please-"

Jiho can't help grinning, thumbing away the tears on Hyuk's cheeks. "Don't worry, baby, this is the last time, I promise. You just look so cute begging for it."

Hyuk sobs again, lurching forward so their chests are pressed together. He tries to rut up against the elder, cock trapped between their stomachs, but Jiho still has a tight hold on it. He lets out a desperate noise.

"You're going to stop bothering me while I'm trying to work, right baby boy?" Jiho whispers into the younger's ear, and Hyuk nods vigorously, chin hooked over his shoulder as he still tries to get any type of friction against his cock. Jiho moves his free hand to Hyuk's hip so he can help guide him forward. "You're going to leave me alone until I'm finished?"

"Yes," Hyuk whimpers. "Fuck, yes." He rolls his hips smoothly, frotting against Jiho so that his cock fucks between their stomachs, dragging both their t-shirts up and down with it.

"Promise?" Jiho asks, and Hyuk sobs again, tears dripping from his eyes once more.

"Please, hyung, yes, I promise, please, please, it hurts so much, please-"

Jiho lets go of his cock, resting his hand on his other hip and helping him fuck forward. "Come for me, baby boy. You deserved it."

Almost on cue, Hyuk's whole body tenses up, hips stuttering against Jiho's tummy, wailing. He bites into Jiho's shoulder to keep himself quiet, cum splattering on Jiho's shirt and a bit on the chair. Hyuk keeps moving, gasping into Jiho's skin. He's definitely leaving a mark, but Jiho lets him, waits until his hips finally still. He reaches down to run his finger along the top of Hyuk's dick, and the younger hiccups, mumbling, "Hyung, don't, it hurts."

"You're cute," Jiho says, and he lightly grips his softening cock to stroke it a few times. Hyuk shakes in his lap, trying to wiggle away.

"Please, stop, it's sensitive," Hyuk whines. Jiho lets go. He's tortured him enough.

He tucks him back into his sweats, ignoring the ache in his own jeans still pressed against Hyuk's ass. The younger is silent for awhile, whole body shaking and shivers running through him every few seconds.

"Baby?" Jiho says finally, but there's no response. He tries to twist his head, but he can't see Hyuk's face pushed against his neck. He listens to his even breathing and then realizes, _this asshole fell asleep._

Jiho can't help but laugh to himself. He could still reach his keyboard around the younger, and honestly, he wasn't even that heavy. At least now he could get some work done.

**Author's Note:**

> i love to sin (find me on twitter @ballerinaten)


End file.
